Spock Christmas
by VampireHunter6
Summary: Spock's first Christmas with his special someone who has a surprise for him. Sorry if it's lame my first fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own star trek and only the plot line and new characters.

Note: My first one shot so any hints and improvements would be appreciated.

I was sitting in my rooms thinking about what I was going to give Spock for Christmas. When I had a light bulb moment, at 1800 hours the alpha shift finished and I had every female in that shift assembled in rec room 5. They looked at me expectantly and I started, "I have an idea for our husbands, boyfriends, partners whatever you want to call them. We can either perform jingle bell rock in front of them or privately or we can do our own take on the 12 days of Christmas."

Nyota was the first to speak up after a few moments of discussion. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we should do a version of the 12 days of Christmas."

All the females in the room laughed and quickly agreed with the plan. Within two days we all had the costumes and props ready. I was happy that we were doing something even though some people aka Spock didn't celebrate Christmas. We all agreed that at 1200 hours every day we would show off our stuff in the mess hall.

_On the first day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

I announced over the intercom the song lyrics and all the women on the alpha shift gave their true loves the polish kit. Spock looked at me questioningly so I ignored him and ate lunch. Kirk was surprised when he saw me give Spock the gift, and took me outside when we both had finished eating.

"How did you just do that?" Kirk asked. I just smiled and walked away.

_On the second day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

I announced the song lyrics and we all waltzed in with a box of breeding tribbles each. Spock raised an eyebrow yet accepted the gift. I could feel him asking me in my head why I was doing this and for what reason. I just smiled and finished my lunch silently.

_On the third day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

The song lyrics were announced and we pretended that we needed help and everybody's partners took them away saying that they would take care of us except for Spock who remained sitting. I pouted and started sashaying my hips towards him, licking my fingers as I went. His eyes focused on me then he turned back to his work. I spun his chair around as the bridge was empty and started to feel him up and just as he was about to snap, I got off him and walked away.

_On the fourth day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

We announced the lyrics and we all walked in carrying the glasses on the tray. All of our partners drank them except for Spock who politely declined. So I gave them to Captain Kirk who had already had too much.

_On the fifth day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

Spock looked at me expectedly when the lyrics had been announced and I had just laughed and handed him a small photo album. He opened it and I saw him raise an eyebrow. Inside were pictures of Komack funnily dressed and being made fun of. I smiled when I felt Spock ask where I had gotten these pictures. I told him that I had found them on the internet and just put Komack's head in place of the other person's.

_On the sixth day of Christmas_

_My true love sent to me  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

This time we had six women from medical, engineering and science come in and start yelling at him for not calling them and for sleeping with them and then leaving. I was laughing hysterically and so was everyone else in the room. Kirk just looked flabbergasted and was apologising profusely to the women.

_On the seventh day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

This time we all dressed up in the suits and they were very skimpy and when I walked in I could feel the lust coming from Spock. His eyes were smouldering and I could feel the lust and desire rolling off him in waves. I wanted to make him beg even though I knew he wouldn't give in. So I went and sat at another table with Nyota and Christine. I could feel his frustration and kept ignoring it through the whole day.

_On the eighth day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Eight visits from an inspector  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

I walked in wearing a detective outfit that was incredibly tight and followed the couples around trying to prove that their relationships were legitimate. Eventually people told me to piss off and I did. I knew that Spock wanted to kill me slowly and painfully but, I ignored him the whole day.

_On the ninth day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Nine Romulan assassins  
Eight visits from an inspector  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

In the mess hall nine of us dressed up as Romulan assassins and pretended to kill people. I wish you had seen Spock's face when he walked in and saw me lying on the floor covered in 'blood'. It was fake blood and he had rushed over only to see me get up and take a seat and start eating again.

_On the tenth day of Christmas Cryptic sent to me  
Ten free drinks at Quarks  
Nine Romulan assassins  
Eight visits from an inspector  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

We came in with a tray of free drinks and everyone took one even Spock because I had made a glass of milk for him especially. Soon all the men in the room where drunk and mumbling nonsense so we took them all to their rooms. They slept it off and I heard Spock complaining of having a hangover.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me  
Eleven bouquets of roses  
Ten free drinks at Quarks  
Nine Romulan assassins  
Eight visits from an inspector  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit_

We gave our partners the bouquets and Spock asked me what the roses meant to me. I told him that lavender meant love at first sight, red meant love and passion and pink meant joyfulness. Spock's eyes softened and he mentally told me that he loved me.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas Cryptic sent to me  
Twelve new baby tribbles  
Eleven bouquets of roses  
Ten free drinks at Quarks  
Nine Romulan assassins  
Eight visits from an inspector  
Seven tailored suits  
Six of Kirks ex-girlfriends  
Five portraits of Komack  
Four glasses of Romulan ale  
Three Distress calls  
Two breeding tribbles and  
One Bat'Leth polish kit._

It was Christmas morning and the twelve baby tribbles had just been born. They were adorable; with their fluffiness and cuteness they were truly beautiful. I looked at the time and dressed in the corset and stockings with high heels I had bought and then put on a robe. The door chimed and Spock walked in, he looked at the baby tribbles and shook his head.

I then asked him to sit in the bed so that I could give him his proper Christmas present and he did so. I then let the robe fall off and I heard his small intake of breath. Before I could walk over I was tied to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. Spock was on within seconds and soon we were both naked.

I could feel the heat of his body and I shuddered as the want in my body reached incredible heights. Just as I was about to come Spock moved away, I whined and he simply looked at me. Then I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat and he pounced. His thrusts were even and oh so slow and I was whimpering with the strength of the need to come.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me and I could feel the love for me being transferred and that was all it took. I shattered into a million pieces and Spock came to. We lay spooned together and as I fell asleep I whispered, "Merry Christmas Spock."


End file.
